Uncertain
by Minizaya
Summary: SEQUEL TO "UNFAIR". Highschool!Shizaya. Shizuo has been in love with Izaya for quite some time right now. When he decided to give up on him, things don't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _After a few requests, I decided to make a sequel for Unfair. And since I changed the title, I dediced to update it as a different story. I hope nobody gets confused... Oh well._  
_If you haven't read Unfair, you should. (.net/s/6442224)_  
_Err... Enjoy? ~_

* * *

The following day, Shizuo didn't feel like going to school. So he didn't. When his mother tried to wake him up in the next morning, he buried himself on the blankets and muttered that he was feeling sick. Mrs. Heiwajima got worried, but didn't push him. Shizuo really looked miserable.

Shizuo was trying hard, really hard to get over it all. Even though he decided to forget Izaya, it wasn't easy to get over him after so many years. By the way, how come Izaya never got away from him? Shizuo tried (actually, 'pretended' is probably the best term) to kill the fucking brunet so many times but still, he was always close. Smirking. That goddammed and annoyingly beautiful smirk. Shizuo sank further on his bed, trying to bring himself to stop thinking about how attractive Izaya was.

But without his consent, his mind was constantly going back to the red-eyed boy. Sighing, Shizuo reminded himself of all those hickeys on his neck the day before. Ugh… Those made him grossed out and his stomach flipped in anger and… jealously. And for the twentieth time, he regretted not kissing Izaya in the infirmary that day. It wouldn't hurt, right? It was only a kiss. Izaya would never know.

Shizuo closed his eyes, imagining his lips touching Izaya's. He imagined how soft they would be, how their tongues would tangle around one another. But that was a mere thought, since the blond had never kissed anyone. And with that in mind, he drifted away, sleeping a bit, considering he had barely slept this night.

He only woke up a few hours later and glancing at the watch on his bedside table he saw it was already 11 am. He yawned while reaching over for his cell phone. There were 4 messages and some lost calls, all from Shinra and one from Kadota.  
The messages were, basically:  
"Where are you?"  
"You're coming late today?"  
"Shizuo-kuuun, don't ignore me!"

Kadota, on the other hand, knew better. Even if he was more of a introvert, he could sense people's feelings better. His message was:

"Get well."

Shizuo shrugged, panicking for a second when he thought Kadota maybe knew something about his feelings for Izaya. But thinking again, he probably figured Shizuo wasn't feeling well, because the blond did not skip classes, ever.

Finally he decided to get up. Firstly, the blond took a long shower and when he got out his mother was preparing lunch which was sad because he wasn't feeling hungry at all. He sat down on the table and his mother turned her head to look at him.

"Are you feeling better, darling?"

"Yeah… " Diverging his eyes from hers, he looked to the pan instead. "Wonderful."

Mrs. Heiwajima smiled weakly. She had been watching him for so long she could tell when he was lying. And the bitter tone he used helped her with it. She opted for not asking anything anymore. Truthfully she was scared of putting Shizuo on rampage. Something she did not quite knew how to deal with.

"I'm home." Both of them snapped their heads on the direction of the newcomer. Shizuo was happy, his little brother was one of the few people that could calm him down. His mother was happy for the same reason. Kasuka went to the kitchen, looking directly at Shizuo.

"Nii-sama, are you unwell? Mother told me you weren't feeling good."

"I'll be fine, Kasuka. Thanks."

At this time, their mother put food on the table and they all started eating. Shizuo was only nibbling his food and Mrs. Heiwajima threw Kasuka a worried glance. He only got up going to the fridge and getting Shizuo a bottle of milk, putting it in front of him. Shizuo looked to the white liquid and felt a bit better. At least he knew there was someone he could count on. Someone who cared about him. Shizuo tried to tell himself that this was enough.  
That he didn't need the so called "love" people pursued so desperately.

Yeah. He didn't need Izaya.

* * *

Easier said than done. The next day, Shizuo was going through Raijin's entrance when he heard a car brake right behind him. Glancing back, there was the big black car he had seen sometimes before. He narrowed his eyes and walked faster, but of course, he wouldn't be left alone.

"Shizu-chan!" Shizuo cursed the nicknamed, the boy, the car, his life, the school and anything that passed through his head. He planned to ignore him, but then he trotted to his side, smiling as if the world couldn't be better. Shizuo wished Izaya could feel only a hundredth of how miserable he was right now to wipe that smile off his face. The blond growled.

"What do you want, flea?"

"Why didn't you come yesterday?"

Shizuo halted, sending deadly glares to the brunet at his side, who also stopped. "Shut the fuck up, Flea. I don't care. And it's none of your interest. After spiting that, Shizuo continued walking and again, Izaya went right beside him.

"Sure it is. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't my interest. You see, I missed you."

Shizuo's heart did a flip, but the blond quickly tried to calm himself down. Remember? Stop giving hopes to lost causes. As usual, Shizuo hid behind the violence. On this specific case, harsh words.

"I didn't miss you."

Izaya laughed a bit and this ended their conversation. The blond could only think that it would be so much better if he didn't have to see Izaya every day. His eyes flickered for a slip second to the boy walking with him. The fucking scarf was still there. Fucking. Stupid. Scarf.

When they got to class, Shizuo was almost assalted by Shinra.

"Shizuo-kun! How come you don't come to class and don't even tell me about it?" Shizuo was sitting down on his chair. Izaya right behind him.

"What? Are you my nanny now?"

"Shizuo-kun, it's still early and you're already angry?"

Hell yeah. You would too, if you had insane strength that could kill anyone with a slap of his fingers and if were in love with a fucking flea who showed up with fucking hickeys on that fucking skin you would like so much to claim as yours. Oh, Shinra, if you knew…

"Shut up." He growled, ending the subject.

The class started as always. For once, Shizuo was happy Izaya sat behind him, and not in front of him. He would probably daydream all day long if he had to stare directly into that raven hair, slender body, pale skin… Then he noticed he was already daydreaming. Fuck. And he remembered those marks and got stressed all over again.

Then he felt a hand leaning on his shoulder, and moving his head, he saw a folded piece of paper on the end of the long fingers.

He really wished he could ignore it. But his curiosity and interests said otherwise. He raised his hand, getting the paper from Izaya's fingers, hating himself for thinking how good they felt against his own. Curious, he unfolded it.

'You didn't answer me. Why didn't you come yesterday?'

Shizuo snarled, thinking he should only ignore it. Then his hand moved on his own and he got his pencil. The blond sighed. Alright, it couldn't hurt to talk to Izaya, right?

'I did answer you.'

Then, he folded the paper again, passing it to the brunet behind him the same way he did. Izaya reached out, taking the paper and again, Shizuo felt his heart jumping when their fingers touched. Now he was totally off the class. He was so curious to what Izaya would write now. This time, when the brunet touched his shoulder, Shizuo promptly got the paper, unfolding it again.

'Didn't give me the reason. You have to be honest with me, Shizu-chan.'

Oh, fuck you. Honest?

'Flea, **you** can't ask anyone to be honest.'

'Oh, c'mon. Ask me something. Anything. And I'll be honest about it.'

Upon reading this, Shizuo felt his cheeks growing warmer. Dammit! The temptation to ask something along the lines of 'What do you think about me?' was enormous. But he decided that there was something way more important to ask.

'What's up with that car that gets and brings you sometimes?'

Now he was really curious. What would Izaya answer? Was it really his boyfriend in that car? Shizuo started wondering what was taking him so long to answer and almost jumped when he felt his hand over his shoulder.

His hands trembled a bit while he opened the piece of paper up.

'Shizu-chan, so many things to ask you go for that? How boring.'

Shizuo almost ripped the paper right there, but he held himself back to write down.

' Flea! I knew you couldn't be honest. What the fuck is that? Yakuza or something?'

The answer was something he did not expect.

'Actually, yes.'

He froze, rereading the words scribed on the paper. Wait… Yakuza? Seriously? Shizuo looked back, waiting to see a smirk on Izaya's face, but he was serious. Dead serious. But that couldn't be true.

'No way…'

'What? You wanted the truth. I gave it to you.'

Now, there was another thing bubbling inside of Shizuo's chest.

'What about your neck?'

Shizuo wanted to slap himself for asking this. Wasn't it too obvious? Dammit. But he was so curious…

'Oh. There's this executive, he's name is Shiki. He's the one picking me up. And he's the responsible for the hickeys.'

Shizuo felt his stomach sick.

'So you're dating some yakuza guy?'

'Who said anything about dating?'

Shizuo wasn't quite sure what Izaya meant. I mean... Those marks all around his neck seemed very possessive on Shizuo's point of view. He was about to answer when…

"Heiwajima-kun! Are you listening?"

"Wha-?" Shizuo looked up, his teacher and the rest of class was staring at him intently. He stood up, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"What's distracting you so much, Heiwajima-kun?"

Shizuo quickly hid the small piece of paper on his pockets. "Nothing, Sensei."

Before the teacher could scold him some more, the class ended. The students got up and when Shizuo looked back, Izaya was already gone.

_The hell..?_


	2. Chapter 2

Author thanks you guys very very very much for the reviews. 3

* * *

Shizuo was even more annoyed while he walked to the ceiling with Shinra and Kadota. Where the hell did Izaya went to? By now, Shizuo was getting angry at himself. He was getting a little too obsessive, wasn't he?

Fuck. He wanted to get closer to Izaya. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he couldn't. Again, he had to set his thoughts straight. IF Izaya was interest in him, which obviously wasn't the case, since that Shiki-guy was sucking all over his neck, Shizuo would hurt him. Just like he did with everyone else… And the nice lady from the bakery shop. But then again, Izaya was strong or at least, a fucking cockroach. Seriously! It didn't matter how many times Shizuo had hit him (accidentally, he may add), he always came back. With that stupid grin. Then, Shizuo shook his head. That's not the main point. He could really hurt Izaya, like that time he passed out and the blond carried him into the infirmary. Shizuo didn't even notice a hand going up and down in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Shizuo! Earth to Shizuo! Are you paying attention to me?"

"Wait, what?" Shizuo snapped back, looking down. Shinra was right in front of him, looking a bit concerned. Kadota was a few steps forward, but also glancing at Shizuo.

"It's the second time you drift off today, Shizuo-kun. Are you alright? Are you having trouble focusing? How many fingers are here?" Now, the doctor-to-be shoved two fingers in front of Shizuo's eyes, who growled.

"Fuck, Shinra. There are two fucking fingers." With that he slapped, as gently as he could manage to, his hand away. They continued walking and Kadota asked.

"Hey, Shizuo. You sure you're ok? You look troubled." Shinra took a glimpse on both of them, and Shizuo only answered when they got on the ceiling and sat down. Shizuo closed his eyes, gladly accepting a bit of sunbeams on his face, sighing. Shinra's cell phone rang and he immediately ran off, picking it up.

"Celty? Hello, darling! How are you? ~ "

After a few moments of silence between the remaining boys, Shizuo muttered. "Yeah… I'm troubled." He gave in. Not even Kasuka knew what he felt for Izaya. He was so tired of thinking about this by himself.

"What happened?" Kadota asked, genuinely curious to what could affect Shizuo like that.

"You see…" The blond trailed off, looking for the right words. "My brother… Is in love. Well, at least he thinks he is."

Kadota stared at the blond, noticing how carefully he was wording it all. And smiled to himself. He never thought he would live to see the day Heiwajima Shizuo would be in love. "Go on."

"Let's say… He's been in love for some time now. But you see, he can't get close to the person he likes. Because he might hurt him. "

Shizuo looked at Kadota, who nodded and Shizuo quickly tried to cover his mistake up.

"I-I mean! Hurt, but not in a physical way! Yeah!"

"It's okay. Go on."

Shizuo sighed. "What matters is… The person he likes is pretty troublesome. Utterly confusing. But still, he can't stop thinking about this person. No matter what. And even when I hurt this person, the person always comes back like nothing happened. This person is different. When I thought everything could be alright between us… The person showed up with another one."

Kadota smiled again. Even though Shizuo really sounded gloomy, he found it… cute. In a manly way, of course, he quickly corrected himself. But he was looking like a lost puppy. Shizuo didn't even notice that he started changing his brother for himself during his confession.

"Does this person knows it?"

"What?"

"Your fee… Your brother's feelings."

Shizuo looked puzzled, staring intently at Kadota.

"No."

"Well, then maybe he should try confessing. Maybe the person he likes is with another one just because he thinks that your brother doesn't like her."

Shizuo blinked twice. Wait. Confessing to Izaya? No way! That would be so degrading. Humiliating. Wrong. After all, he was pretty sure Izaya's only intentions with him were to tease, provoke, annoy and disturb. No, this was crazy. Still, his heart was so light at the thought that maybe Izaya liked him back.

Shinra came stumbling back at that second.

"Oh! Back! What are you talking about?" Shizuo hesitated before answering, because he had no idea what to tell Shinra. But before he could fluster himself, Kadota muttered.

"That we have math tests next week. By the way, soon we'll be graduating." It worked perfectly well. Shinra stared rambling something about graduating and marrying Celty. Shizuo wasn't really listening; he just nodded to Kadota as a silent 'thank you.'

Kadota was really curious, though. He didn't remember seeing Shizuo around any girl lately. Maybe he was just no paying attention. Now he would, he was curious to see what type of girl Shizuo liked. And also, what kind of girl kept coming back to Shizuo even after he hurt her. That had to be a really tough girl.

The boys started eating and Izaya found them just in time.

"Hey! You didn't even wait for me to eat? Cruel... "

"But Izaya-kun, you disappeared after class." Shinra defended himself, while Izaya sat between him and Shizuo.

"I had to answer an important call." Izaya said absently-minded and Shizuo felt something burning deep within himself. He was sure this had something to do with that Shiki-guy. iDammit, Izaya. How can I try to protect you when you're running around, dating, oh sorry, not dating yakuza-guys?/i Surely, Izaya materialized a pair of chop sticks and started eating from Shizuo's lunch.

"Hey. I don't share my food with fleas. Fucking disappear." As Shizuo said it, he regretted immediately. How come everything he says sounds rash and cruel when he's talking to Izaya?

"Shizu-chan, you're as delicate as a hippo." Izaya furrowed his brows, stealing Shinra's food then. Shinra didn't mind sharing food, unless those rare days where Celty prepares it for him.

"So what's that important call, Izaya?" Kadota asked and the three boys stared curiously at the brunet.

"Oh, that's a secret… ~" Shizuo scoffed and Kadota shrugged. After these two years with Izaya, they both knew that the brunet only said that kind of thing to get them curious. They also knew that Izaya would start rambling about the subject anyways, sooner or later. But Shinra did the same thing every fucking time.

"What? What secret? Heh, Izaya? What secret? C'mon, tell me, I'm your friend."

"Izaya-kun… You shouldn't tease Shinra like that." Shizuo muttered, putting a bit a rice ball on his mouth when Izaya turned to him and flashed this amazing smile.

"Why not? Shizu-chan is jealous?"

That day, the ceiling was destroyed by a furious and flustered, may I add, Shizuo, rampaging behind a laughing Izaya.


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, Shizuo remained grumpy all day long. And when they got back to class, Shizuo ignored Izaya completely, despite all his efforts of getting the blond's attention. Meanwhile, Kadota was looking around, trying to figure out who could be Shizuo's crush. Then he concluded that the person probably wasn't from their class.

While Izaya was calling, poking, whining and pouting trying to get Shizuo's attention. Fucking flea wasn't going to give up, eh? So Shizuo wasn't too. He tried to focus the best he could on his notebook, writing down what the history teacher was saying. He had to admit, his head got a little too light when Izaya brushed his fingers carefully on the taller's nape and it wasn't the first time he did this. Shizuo felt his cheeks burning conflicted if he should ignore and let Izaya touch him or if he should lean forward to avoid it.

Fortunately, he didn't have to choose. Izaya stopped, sighing right behind him. Maybe he got bored with Shizuo's lack of reaction. The blond relaxed a bit not daring to look behind him.  
As soon as the class was over, Izaya gathered his things and walked away, barely saying goodbye to his friends. Shizuo, Shinra and Kadota exchanged curious looks.

"What the fuck was that?" Shizuo growled. "What hit him?"

"I have no idea. Maybe the class was too annoying?" Shinra asked, tilting his head to one side. When they were walking through the glass window corridor, the trio glanced down and there he was; the black car waiting for Izaya. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, holding back the urge to get down there and ripe that fucking car in pieces. And the Shiki-yakuza-guy-who's-not-a-date too. The funny thing was, when they got to the entrance, the car was still there, waiting.

"But Izaya was the first one to come down. He should be gone by now." Shinra muttered.

"Maybe he went to the restroom." Kadota pointed out, but Shizuo felt uneasy either way.

"Well… He's somewhere in school, then. Because it's impossible to leave without going by here and the car would have seen him. Anyway! I'll be going now." Shinra waved to both of them, trotting to the other street to get a ride on his future-girlfriend's bike. Kadota glanced at Shizuo.

"It's Izaya, he'll be fine."

"Who the hell said I'm worried, Kadota?" Shizuo snarled, unable to control his temper, as usual. Truth was, he was. Dead worried. Why the hell Izaya was so cranky suddenly? Besides, Izaya wasn't the type to get ill-humored. Really, he's always smiling, mocking, smirking and… Being Izaya. And where was he? Shizuo looked back to the building and after muttering a quick goodbye to Kadota, he rushed back in.

Kadota stared speechless at his friend's back. And he usually was the only one who didn't anger the blond much, but today even him annoyed him.

"Wait… " Realization hit him. "_And even when I hurt this person, the person always comes back like nothing happened."_

Kadota's mouth fell wide open. _The person Shizuo likes is Izaya… _

* * *

Shizuo checked all the places he could think of. The changing room, lockers, restrooms, classes, corridors, but Izaya was nowhere to be found.

Damn…

Shizuo asked around to some of the few remaining students for Izaya, but no one had seen him. Every time he felt like giving up, he would walk to the glass wall where he could still see the car, standing there. So many things were going through his head. Mainly things like: "Where the fuck are you, Izaya?"

Finally, he gave up. Izaya was nowhere to be found and Shizuo was tired. He walked up to the destroyed roof, feeling down, with the intentions of getting a nice breeze of fresh air. As soon as he opened the door, his heart stopped. There he was. Sitting next to the place the bench used to be, because Shizuo had ripped it off the floor earlier today, was Izaya, looking at the sky. The blond cursed himself for not thinking about this place sooner. He walked over, trying to think of something smart or cool to say, but he wasn't as spontaneous as Shinra, nor perspective as Kadota. His mind was blank and his heart was beating so fast against his chest. Izaya turned his head a bit, curious to see who was there.

And his eyes had a glint of surprise.

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing here?" Shizuo sat down next to him, feeling Izaya's gaze over him.

"Nothing. Just wanted a bit of fresh air." Izaya grinned at him.

"Right…"

Silence fell between them, and Shizuo got afraid that maybe Izaya could hear how frantic his heartbeats were right now.

"What are you doing? Your ride is waiting for you."

Izaya leaned back, laying down using his hands as support for his head, closing his eyes. Shizuo took this opportunity to take a look on Izaya's body, wasting a few more seconds on his belly, because his red shirt was a bit lifted. He was sure he shouldn't look, because he could feel the blood going straight to his groin. Oh, teenager hormones. He looked away and Izaya spoke.

"I don't want to go with him today." Shizuo shot a glance towards Izaya's face.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired. I never get to sleep well there." Izaya reopened his eyes, and the look on Shizuo's face must've been terrified, because the brunet laughed a bit, explaining himself. "No, we're not having sex."

"… Oh."

"And it's not just that… Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san… They are really nice. I mean, they care for me. More than my parents anyway." Shizuo was really trying to force himself to say something useful, but he couldn't think of anything, and Izaya went on. "Not that this is hard. I think anyone treats me better than my parents. So, yeah, it was comfortable being with them, but I'm getting bored. I learnt a lot this past weeks, but Shiki-san wants to use me on more dealings and I just… don't want to."

Yeah, ok. Shizuo was quite happy with Izaya's honesty. But it was kind of hard to say anything about that. What was he supposed to say? But he had to ask something. Anything…

"Dealings?"

"Yeah. Shiki-san told me I'm very good with words. And that I'm smart and quick."

"I guess you are."

"Oh? Are you praising me?" Now, Izaya was sitting down.

"Of course not, Louse."

After a few more minutes of silence, Izaya's cell phone rang, getting the attention of both boys. Izaya looked at the name on the screen and sighed, ignoring it. Shizuo promply asked.

"Is that Shiki guy?" Izaya nodded in affirmation.

"He's calling for like, the tenth time. He's going kill me." And the blond stared at Izaya's face. He gathered all his resolve and got up.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked at him, curiously.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." And just like that, he went downstairs.

Shizuo walked up to the black car. As usual, he was acting on impulse and instinct. He knocked on the back window twice, and it immediately rolled down. Shizuo stared at the man he deduced was Shiki. He had grayish hair and was wearing glasses. He was way older than Izaya and Shizuo clenched his fists thinking that this man had his lips all over Izaya's neck.

"How can I help you?"

"Get the fuck away from Izaya." Shizuo growled dangerously, and Shiki pulled his sunglasses down.

"Oh? I think Orihara-kun is old enough to decide what he wants to do." Shizuo punched the side of the car, not meaning to damage it as much as he did. Shiki didn't look surprised.

"Well, he's fuking NOT. He's seventeen, dammit. I'll say it once again. Get the fuck away from him."

"Heiwajima-kun, there's no need to lose your temper. Orihara-kun was the one who started coming after us." Shizuo didn't even hear the rest of the sentence, he was startled that this man knew his name.

"How do you..?"

"Your name? Heiwajima Shizuo-kun. People talk about that amazing strength of yours, and no normal teenager could do something like that on my car. By the way, Heiwajima-kun, you should be happy I won't charge you for the damage. And Orihara-kun got inside of this because he wanted to. Now he will have to deal with the consequences."

"Shut the fuck up." And Shizuo did what he was best at. He ripped a pole off the ground, growling in fury. Shiki smirked at that.

"Fine. I won't come after Orihara-kun anymore. But we shall see if he won't come after me, Heiwajima-kun."

Shizuo only put his guard, and the pole down, when the car was out of his sight. The blond looked back at the hole he made on the sidewalk and tried to put the pole back where it should be.

And then he went up again. Again his heartbeats were faster and faster, each step closer to the roof. Something on the back of his mind was telling him that Izaya would be gone. That his heart… Ugh, his heart would break again.

He opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw the boy in his black uniform still sitting there. He walked over to the raven haired boy.

"Izaya."

The brunet moved his head in his direction, a light smile on his face. "Shizu-chan. I saw what you did there. I mean… Couldn't hear you, but you really made him go, eh? I guess I should be thanking you, but I won't."

"Oh, fucking flea…" Shizuo was about to kick Izaya's ass for being an asshole, but then he noticed he was pretty talkative. He looked better. Shizuo sat down next to him, and after a few minutes of silence, Izaya asked.

"I thought you hated me."

Shizuo closed his eyes, staring at his own feet. "Of course I hate you." _I hate you so much for making me so conflicted, so much for making me feel this way, so much for breaking me and then mending me after…_

"Then why..?"

"'Cause it felt right. Shut up." He glanced at the scarf, and muttered. "Take that thing off."

"Uh?" Izaya followed Shizuo's gaze to his scarf. Grinning, he took it off. The marks were almost gone by now. Again, the blond resisted the urge to touch him.

"That's better."

"Shizu-chan doesn't like scarfs?"

"No. They look stupid on you." Izaya finally laughed, getting up and throwing his scarf in the air, letting the winds carry it away. He turned around, smiling at Shizuo.

"Problem solved."


	4. Chapter 4

The following days went by smoothly. The next day, everything was normal. When Shinra asked why Izaya had stopped wearing the scarf, he just said "It doesn't suits me." By now, Shizuo had totally given up on his get-over-Izaya plan because he realized he simply couldn't. Not when he had to face him every fucking day. Not when he felt that maybe, maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to get close to Izaya. He just had to be careful.

And by 'careful', he meant; controlling his urges to touch Izaya, keeping in mind that he would never have Izaya the way he wanted to and trying to control his anger just a bit so he wouldn't attack Izaya so much.

Until now, he was so desperately shoving Izaya away from him, not allowing him to come closer… He was tired of this. And after two years and a half, it didn't make any difference. Izaya was always there.

Shizuo smiled to himself, happy with his new resolve. Maybe he could set things straight. Platonic love was enough, at least for now.

Until…

"We have to go! Seriously!" They were at the roof again, during the lunch break. Izaya was showing the other three a paper; It was an advertising to a party.

"A party? What's so special about a party?" Shinra asked, fixing his glasses.

"It's not any party. It's a masked party!"

"What's the big deal about a masked party then, flea?" Of course, Shizuo was still had pet names for Izaya.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You can do whatever you want, it's all anonymous. No one knows who you are. You've got one night to be whoever you want. And you can be with whoever you want to." Izaya grinned to Shizuo, who quickly turned his face away.

"Hell, whatever, Flea."

Still, two things went through his mind. First of all, he felt like he had to go out of jealously. The fuck if he was going to let some masked guys, or girls, get Izaya when they can't even appreciate his whole face. No wait. Let me rephrase that. He was not letting anyone get Izaya, masked or not, boys or girls, seeing his face or not.  
His second reason was… What if he could turn his platonic love for a real one during one night? It wouldn't kill to try, right?

Shizuo had long forgotten about his promise to not get his hopes up. Izaya was still rambling about the awesomess of the party when Shizuo interrupted him.  
"Fine! I'll go, just shut the fuck up."

"Ehh? Shizuo-kun is going? So I'm going too!" Shinra quickly added. He hated being left behind. "What about you, Kadota?"

"C'mon, Dotachin… ~ You gotta go." Izaya practically purred to Kadota. Shizuo felt like punching his face for talking this way with anyone besides himself.

"Don't call me that, Izaya. I'll see."

"Oh, alright! So we're all going! Next Saturday, don't forget, eh?"

* * *

The music was loud, though Shizuo couldn't really hear it. Everyone was wearing black pants, white shirts and belts, including himself. He couldn't make out the faces properly so he didn't even notice if anyone was wearing any mask. But this didn't even matter when he saw Izaya in the middle of all those people moving and dancing. He ran through the crowds, rushing behind him.

_Izaya…  
_  
He touched his shoulder and Izaya turned around. His red eyes were shinning, like the most beautiful fucking rubies Shizuo had ever seen. He smiled. Such an amazing smile… It annoyed Shizuo to think how many things went through his heart and mind when Izaya smiled like that. It felt right. It felt so fucking right when Izaya put his arms around Shizuo's neck, stretching himself to get closer to Shizuo's blond leaned in, finally touching his lips. It felt so good. Izaya's waist fit perfectly under Shizuo's hands. People around them didn't even notice. Better yet, they vanished. Somehow, they stumbled into the bathroom. Actually, Shizuo's bathroom, not any dirty restroom from a party. He sat down on the toilet and Izaya crawled on his lap, their mouths eternally bounded. His hands roamed all over the brunets' body; his chest, neck, hair, face, arms… And finally, those slender legs. In a flash, Izaya's hands got into Shizuo's pants, fairly easy. Shizuo didn't even have his belt unbuckled, it simply disappeared. The blond did the same with Izaya's pants. He could hear his harsh and heavy pants while he was kissing, biting and sucking his neck, making sure he would be way more marked than Shiki could ever even think of.

Finally, Shizuo took a hold of both erections, pumping them together. Izaya was clinging to him as his life depended on it, while he moaned against Shizuo's ear.

_Shizu-chan… Ahhhn, Shizu-chan..! __I love you__…  
_  
They came, and Shizuo immediately flushed his eyes opened, Izaya's name still ghosting his lips. He looked around, startled. Then he realized it was all a dream. And his second thought was…

"Shit!"

He had jizzed in his fucking pants.

* * *

"Kasuka."

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Can you help me with something?" Kasuka turned his body to face his older brother, glancing away from the book he was reading.

"If I can, yes."

Shizuo looked down to his own feet.

"There's… a party. This weekend. I need a mask, so I was wondering if you could find something for me on your theater classes." Kasuka stared at Shizuo for a few seconds, asking.

"Do you have to wear social clothes?"

"Uh, yeah… But only the black pants and white shirts. Girls have to wear dresses, or something. And the mask, of course."

"Ok, I'll help you."

"But… Kasuka, one more thing." Shizuo swallowed, trying hard to not embarrass himself furthermore. "I don't want people to recognize me."

"So you want a mask that covers all your face?"

"No! I-I mean, partially." Kasuka was still looking at him, as if trying to read what was going through Shizuo's head.

"Partially?"

"Yeah… I'll… Need my mouth." Shizuo felt all his blood rushing to his face. If Kasuka noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Ok. I'll do my best, Nii-sama." Finally, the blond relaxed, raising his head to look at his brother.

"Thanks a lot, Kasuka."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. ;w;_  
_I'm not replying reviews for now, sorry, I've been so busy lately. x_x_  
_But I wanted to say that... I'm very happy you like this. :3 Thanks for reading, and for those who review, thanks a LOT. 3 I read and smile to every and each comment you leave me. You make it all worthwhile. ~_

* * *

The days went by quickly and when Shizuo least expected, it was already Saturday. Shizuo felt like a goddamn girl. As soon as he woke up, he took a shower. A long shower. A Really long shower. Because he was rehearsing what he was planning to do and say to Izaya. He didn't want Izaya to recognize him, right? So he had to practice what he was going to say.

"'Hey… Want a drink?' No, no… 'Hey, you have amazing eyes…' No, that sounds too cheesy. " It wasn't easy for him. Fuck. He had never thought he was going to a party to pick up someone. He had no experience whatsoever on that kind of stuff. Everything could go just as his dream did; it would be easier and he would end up on his apartment's toilet, touching, kissing, _iowning/i_ every single centimeter of Izaya's body. Alright, he'll admit it. That dream was more like a nightmare than a dream. The blond had similar dreams before, but none as intense and real as that one. Again, he felt his cheeks growing warm as his blood began to rush to his groin.

That made his shower last a bit longer.

After that, he took forever dressing up. There wasn't even a reason for that. I mean, it was just a plain shirt, black pants and a fucking belt. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw a few missed calls on his cell. He called back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kadota. What's up?" He walked over to his bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

"Look… I'm not sure that I want to go tonight." Shizuo leaned back, laying on his bed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling about it."

"C'mon, man. What could go wrong? It will be just fine. I should be the one worried of going on a rampage and destroying the place."

Kadota was silent for a few seconds, and then he said. "You're probably right. Hey, wanna go there together? I think it would be nice to get there with… you know, a friend." Shizuo smiled a bit. Of course he always considered Kadota a friend of sorts. But it was nice hearing him say it.

"Sure. Come over and we'll go together."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Shizuo finished the call, staring at his cell phone screen furrowing his brows. A bad feeling? Shizuo was only having good feelings about this party. He was having good feelings since he decided he was going to kiss Izaya no matter what.

It was his one and only chance with him. He didn't have any plans on wasting it.

"So this is your mask?" Some hours later, there was Kadota, holding Shizuo's mask and looking at it. "It's pretty cool."

Shizuo glanced to his friend, muttering. "Kasuka got it for me. And yeah… I kinda like it too." The mask was black, with some silvery drawings over it. It was not big, but… voluminous. It covered Shizuo's forehead and cheeks and partially his nose. It was perfect. Kadota's mask was a simple, navy blue one. Shizuo was looking at himself on the mirror, and then growled.

"Fuck, I have no idea of what to do with my hair." Kadota glanced at him.

"Oh? I have an idea…"

And that was how Shizuo got a hairstyle similar do Kadota's, at least for one night. Kadota was the same as always, he wasn't worried at hiding his identity like Shizuo was. He was meaning to ask him about Izaya for some time now, but didn't know which words to use. They could talk about this later. 

They were about to go out when Kasuka called.

"Nii-san." Shizuo turned around, the front door already opened and Kadota walking outside.

"Yeah, Kasuka?"

"Good luck." His lips twitched upwards, with a faint remembrance of a smile. The blond snapped his head away from Kasuka, blushing hard.

"T-Thanks." He murmured closing the door behind him and walking towards the elevator with Kadota, who was smiling himself.

"What?" Shizuo growled upon seeing his friend's expression, blushing again.

"Is your crush going to the party?" The red shade on the blond's cheeks got more intense.

"Yeah…"

"I see. Are you planning on making a move on her?" Despite knowing very well who his crush was, Kadota used the feminine pronoun only to calm Shizuo down, pretending he had no idea who his crush was.

"Uh… I'll try to."

"Do you want any tips?" Shizuo finally looked to his friend, while they were walking by Ikebukuro's streets. Asking for tips was something that hadn't even crossed Shizuo's mind.

"Tips..? Yeah! I would really appreciate it."

So during their walk together, Kadota explained a few things to Shizuo. He told him to be confident and sure of himself, or at least pretend to. It's fairly easy to 'pick up' someone at a party especially when they can't see your face. But that means you have to win the person over by charisma and personality. And it's not like you have time or place to talk about yourself on a place like that, so the best image you can pass to another person is self-confidence. But you have to be careful so you don't sound desperate. Begging is a turn-off… An annoying turn-off. Because people rarely give pity-kisses, they stick to their prides. Especially the person Shizuo wanted, Kadota thought to himself.

"… Also, you don't have to explain yourself. Like 'I saw you and your mask is cool.' That's lame. Everybody knows what you want when you randomly talk to someone at a party. You just go, say hello and ask if they wanna drink or dance. Oh, and smile. That's vital."

Shizuo was paying close attention to Kadota's advices, making a lot of mental notes. However, this talk was making Shizuo tense. A lot. He was feeling so nervous he could feel his palms sweating. Dammit. When they got close to the place, they both put their masks on.

"Hey, man… Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Everything will go fine." And Kadota gave him two friendly slaps on his back.

"I hope so." Kadota smiled again, wishing from the bottom of his heart that everything would go fine and that Izaya wouldn't break Shizuo's honest heart, or hurt him.


	6. Chapter 6

The place was big. As soon as they got inside, Shizuo looked around. Next to the entrance, there were benches and cushions all over the room; some big enough for you to sit on, some smaller just for people to lean their heads. They were tossed around for people to sit and… Apparently, make out, as Shizuo observed. He glanced quickly through the couples, just to make sure Izaya wasn't between them. Walking a bit further, there was a staircase going down; the music was louder so Shizuo correctly deduced that it was the dance floor. On the other side of the staircase was a glass door, leading to some kind of garden. It was simple, but pretty. Close to it was a corridor to the restrooms. Shizuo scanned his surroundings, until Kadota put his hand upon his shoulder.

"Let's get down to the party."

"Yeah." Shizuo nodded and they walked down the stairs, Kadota right behind him. He was growing more anxious at each step towards the crowd of masked people, dancing and drinking. Shizuo looked around, surprised and stunned at the number of people there and a newfound worry was born inside of him. How thehell was he supposed to find Izaya in that crowd? And what if he couldn't recognize him while he's masked? Shizuo inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He knew Izaya's height. And he was probably the only fucking one with red eyes.

Suddenly he felt glad Kadota was with him. He would have felt so out of place had he come alone to this place. The bar was at the other side of the dance floor, in a corner, which meant they had to cross the entire horde of people but they managed to do it. Shizuo leaned towards his friend, increasing his voice just enough for him to be heard.

"What about Shinra?"

"I don't know… I don't think he's here yet. He said he was going to call me when he did."

Shizuo nodded, looking around him one more time. He hated this kind of place. He hated how people acted, whoring themselves to random guys and girls they'll never see again. He found it incredible how the fact that all of them being underage was not a problem to the bartender. And he hated the loud music. It usually annoyed him to no end. The thing that annoyed him the most was that Izaya was the kind of guy who liked that stuff. Shizuo would rather be at home, drinking milk watching a movie.

But today… He couldn't care less for those thing. It was his only chance of having Izaya. His one night in paradise. Swallowing, he hesitantly asked again.

"And… Did you talk to Izaya?"

Kadota raised his head, staring at his friend. "I'll try to call him." Shizuo was glad Kadota didn't ask anything. Then again, if only he knew that Kadota didn't ask because he was already aware of it, he would've been a lot more flustered.

He couldn't hear anything at all. He tried to read Kadota's lips, but he wasn't very good at that. Finally, Kadota turned to face him.

"He said he's here already. Dancing." Shizuo paid close attention to all of his words, feeling his heart beating faster against his chest. He glanced around the room, searching for the boy he has been wanting for so long, while trying to fight off the feeling of forfeiting his plan that was churning his insides. He couldn't get cold feet now.

Not now.

Shizuo inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. No, he wasn't going to back off. He waited too long to give up now. Kadota was looking at him, until he turned around and asked something to the bartender, getting two simple drinks; vodka with some juice and sugar. And he offered one to Shizuo.

"To calm yourself a little." Shizuo gladly took the drink, taking a sip from it. Hm, his was strawberry. Glancing to his friend's, he guessed his was lemon. Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off the crowd, searching for Izaya. He pretended to be bored, though it was clearly obvious to Kadota who the blond was looking for. He sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Go, Shizuo. You're looking for your crush, right?" Shizuo thanked internally Kadota for being so slow, while Kadota thanked internally Shizuo for being so slow. Shizuo nodded and Kadota added. "I'll be around here. Unless…" He smiled a bit, looking around. "I find an interesting girl myself."

Shizuo felt a bit bad for leaving Kadota alone, but his objectives on this party were crystal clear. Get Izaya to kiss him. Something was bothering him in back of his head. He was afraid to get too much into this and hurt Izaya. If he was too violent… Not only he would feel horrible and guilty afterwards, but also he was sure Izaya would discover who he was. And what would he do if he found out about Shizuo's feelings? Probably mock him. A lot. Ok, so he really had to control himself. He couldn't lose this chance.

Shizuo smiled a bit. "You should try and have a good time, Kadota." And with that, he walked towards the crowd looking for Izaya.

While he was at it, he walked around many times. First, around the mass of people, and damn Izaya for being short, it would be much easier if he was taller. Then he decided to go into the crowd, so he could see people more closely. After a few minutes, he groaned, thinking that maybe Izaya was trolling him. Maybe he wasn't even going to the party; he just wanted to make Shizuo have high hopes. That wasn't possible since Izaya wasn't supposed to know about his crush but he couldn't help but let doubts fill in his mind.

Until… He saw a boy around Izaya's height, wearing a purple mask. He was dancing, kind of alone, kind of with everyone. Shizuo felt his cheeks growing warmer and felt his heart skipping a beat when the boy looked at his direction, flashing those amazing red eyes to him. It was Izaya. And apparently, he hadn't noticed Shizuo there. Shizuo took a deep breath, gathering his courage until a girl came close to Izaya and touched his ass.

"…"

Shizuo growled, clenching his fists, ready to kill that girl when he felt a hand over his chest. He looked down and found a girl staring up at him. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled. She had brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes and a green mask. Her dress was black.

"Hey, handsome." Wait… What? Was she hitting on him? That wasn't really the best moment for that. He was about to kill another girl. By the way, what's up with girls nowadays? Wasn't boys supposed to make the first move? He looked around to find Izaya, but all he saw was him walking away, the girl close to him, clinging to his arm.

"Sorry, I'm busy." He tried dodging her to go after Izaya, but she was still holding him.

"Oh, c'mon. If you're here, you're not busy." Now Shizuo was losing his patience. He held her hands, pushing her away.

"Get the fuck off." The way her eyes widened in fear and she put her hands over her own chest, he had possibly hurt her, was his chance to get away.

"Sorry." He muttered before running away, in the direction Izaya and the girl were headed but couldn't find anyone. Angry, he punched the wall with the side of his fist. i_Fuck./i_ But he wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

He looked around a few more minutes, thought his head was starting to hurt and he was getting more stressed at each second that went by. Fuck, Izaya? Where did you go? He was burning with jealously of that random girl who just got to him and… touched his ass. How come the random girl can do it but he couldn't? So unfair.

He sighed deeply, trying to make this little depression go away. He went to the bar and found out that Kadota was still there. Shizuo knew he probably looked awful and apparently, he did.

"Hey."

"Hey, man. You didn't find her?" Shizuo shook his head and got another strawberry drink, asking for an extra dose of sugar.

"It's all right. You'll find her sooner or later." Kadota tried to make him feel better, but Shizuo only groaned in response while drinking. Kadota hoped that the blond wouldn't get drunk, it was doubtlessly a bad idea. He stood beside his friend until something caught his attention. He wasn't sure from this distance, but Izaya had a quite unique way of walking.

"Oy. That boy coming down the stairs…" Shizuo looked to that direction, wondering if Shinra was coming. Then he saw the purple mask. iIzaya!/i He was upstairs until now, that was why Shizuo couldn't find him again. Shizuo tensed up immediately, not letting his eyes get anywhere off Izaya.

"I'll… Be right back." With that he dashed towards the staircase. Izaya was still on his sight, but this time, he looked cautious. Always glancing around and not dancing as hell as he was a few minutes ago. Shizuo was trying to remember how to breathe now that he was so close to making his plan turn out real.

His heart was beating a thousand times each second and he quickly covered the distance between him and Izaya with large strides. Aside from his trembling hands, sweaty palms, blushed face (thought the mask could hide this for him) and almost having a heart attack, Shizuo was feeling perfectly fine. Izaya had his back for him now.

Shizuo breathed and stretched his right hand, holding Izaya's wrist.

"Hey." He tried to make his voice sound cool and confident. Not that he didn't know before, but this boy was definitely Izaya. No one had raven hair like him, no one had a face like his, no one has a pale skin so charming and inviting as his… He was just so fucking perfect.

Shizuo saw everything in slow-motion. The way Izaya turned his face and body suspicious to whom could be talking and holding him. He looked at the broad chest and then up to Shizuo's face, who was blushing now more than ever. Then he smiled and said. "Oh! Hi, Shizu-chan! ~"

". . ."

THE FUCK? No! That couldn't be happening! How the hell he knew..? Dammit! Maybe the voice gave him away. Well… It doesn't even matter anymore. He planned this shit for so long just to Izaya turn around and recognize him? Of course, it all happened in a matter of seconds. Shizuo's gaze turned into a deadly one in a fraction of second and Izaya was used to his aggressive ways, so he quickly pulled his hand away before it got crushed. The brunet smirked and Shizuo immediately grabbed his clothes, pulling him close shooting daggers from his eyes.

"Fuck you, flea! I fucking hate you so much. Why can't you just ..now?" Izaya laughed, not even minding the way Shizuo was almost getting him off the ground.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You're always so grumpy. You have to loosen up more, y'know?" Shizuo clenched his teeth, shaking the brunet's body.

"How did you recognize me?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I can tell a monster apart from people, duh."

This made Shizuo lose it. He let go of Izaya, and he almost crumbled to the floor. "Hey!"

"I really, really hate you." Now, he had lost all his mood.


	7. Chapter 7

_Small update, sorry. It's just that this had to end where it ended. I'm really sorry. )=_  
_Tomorrow I'll put up the next chappie._

_AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH. Really, now. s2s2s2~_

* * *

Apparently, Izaya had too. He adjusted his clothes, while muttering something Shizuo couldn't hear. And he didn't even want to. Fuck… All the effort he had put on this. And he wasn't the only one. Kasuka did a great job finding the perfect mask for Shizuo, Kadota gave him tips and was even by himself in that fucking party just to help Shizuo out. He felt that he had broken everyone's trust and faith… They all worked hard for him. Izaya was just standing there, staring at Shizuo with a frown.

"You're such an asshole. Why did you come if you were going to get all bitchy, Shizu-chan? Sorry, I do know you for a few years now, why wouldn't I recognize you? Or did you come just to spoil my fun?"

What the hell was he talking about? Shizuo was the one pissed off. He growled dangerously, threatening to attack Izaya, but he simply said.

"And I'm not afraid of you."

Shizuo's movements came to a halt. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. Yeah, his plan sucked but there was nothing he could do about it now. He felt defeated.

"Damn you, flea. I'll meet Kadota. See you later." But as it turned out, Izaya followed him to the bar. Kadota looked surprised.

"…Hey. What happened?" Izaya didn't bother to answer; he just asked something to drink. Shizuo stared at the brunet with narrowed eyes, as if blaming him for everything. Oh, wait. He was the guilty one for all of this.

"I bumped into the flea and he followed me here."

"Oh…" Kadota opted to stay in silence, since the air was so uncomfortably heavy between the two of them. Shizuo asked for a drink too, and before they could realize it, they both were engaged in a drinking competition. Shizuo felt part happy, part sad with his body. The alcohol obviously didn't affect him so easily, which was kind of bad, since he really wanted to put an end to those feelings inside of him. The bright side of it all was seeing Izaya getting drunk. His hands started to tremble, so finally, Kadota putting one of his hands on his shoulder and the other fetched the drink away from the brunet, who whinned.

"Enough, Izaya. You drank a lot already."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Dotachin ~~ Don't be so mean! Give me my drink back." He tried to reach out for it but almost fell on the floor. Shizuo chuckled.

"You look pathetic, louse."

"Oh… Shut up, Shizu-chan…" He stumbled at himself, trying to get up. Kadota kind of helped him, and he leaned against the counter. Shizuo sighed. Kadota really needed to find a way to break that atmosphere.

"Where's Shinra?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I'll try to call him. I'll be right back." He got up and walked towards the staircase. He went up and got into the restroom, just to wash his face. Then he went outside, on the small garden where, of course, there were people making out. But he didn't want to scream, and there was the most silent place in the building. It rang twice.

"Shinra? Where the hell are you?"

"Oh! Shizuo-kun! Sorry I'm late… Actually, I'm almost there! I should get there in a few minutes."

"Ok, ok… See you, then." He ended the call and walked downstairs again. He was distracted and his mind a bit confused. Ok, the alcohol did affect him a little. He stumbled through the crowd, feeling his headache a bit worse. He was only focusing on the people around him, trying to make it through without bumping too much into the others. So when he got close to the bar and finally looked up, what he saw made his heart, and the world, stop for a second.

Because what he saw in front of him was Izaya's hands on Kadota's shoulders, and his lips connected together.


	8. Chapter 8

_Now, long chapter to compensate for the smaller one yesterday. :D _3

* * *

What happened afterwards, Shizuo couldn't quite remember. All he knew was that all centimeter of his body flared with anger and jealously. And this time, he couldn't stop himself when his fist met Kadota's face. He was blind with wrath. He never saw how Kadota's eyes were widened in surprise, or how his hands pushed Izaya away after a few seconds when the brunet kissed him. But neither of those mattered and Kadota flew to the other side of the balcony, which made everyone around them stop to watch.

When Shizuo realized what was going on, he had already punched his friend and Izaya was looking between one and another with his mouth wide opened in surprise. Shizuo felt guilty immediately. The bartender helped Kadota to stand up and his nose was bleeding. Shizuo felt a pang on his heart though there was a voice in the back of his head telling him to be proud, that no one could touch his Izaya. Another part of him was trying to convince himself that since Kadota didn't know who his crush was, it wasn't really his fault. There was a moment of silence between the three boys; Shizuo and Kadota stared to one another, and the later raised his hand to wipe the blood, but it didn't stop. The blond's eyes were torn between anger, jealously and guilt. Izaya was looking from one to another, waiting for someone to say something.

In the middle of the crowd, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ow, ow, let me go!" It was getting closer, but none dared to look away from the other. Shinra smiled broadly when saw Shizuo's back. "Heeey guys! What did I miss?"

Now all eyes were over Shinra, who quickly noticed what was going on. His mask was made of a weird black substance that Shizuo would use as gloves many years later to fight Saika kids.

"Kadota? What happened…? Shizuo? But why..?"

He didn't quite understand why it happened, but the way he saw it, Shizuo punched Kadota for reasons unknown. Shizuo thought that the way Shinra changed when the situation asked was incredible. Suddenly he was all serious and jumped over the balcony, checking Kadota's nose.

"I don't think it's broken."

"S-Shinra… I'm not feeling good." His voice was funny and suddenly he fell; The bartender grabbed him on the last second.

"Whoa there, boy!" A few seconds later, the infirmary guys got there. They carried Kadota to a stretcher and Shinra turned around.

"What the hell happened? Shizuo, did you lost your mind?" The blond didn't answer, he was just looking at Kadota's bleeding face with a heavy heart. So, Shinra tried talking to Izaya.

"Izaya!" The brunet turned to Shinra.

"I'm great, Shinra! Great! I adooooooooooooore you…" And with that he almost fell too.

"What? Izaya! You're drunk!"

"What? Nooo… I'm not." Shinra rolled his eyes and looked at Shizuo, who finally looked back.

"Shizuo. I'll go with Kadota. I'll take him home."

Shizuo hesitated but managed to say. "Do you need help?"

"I want you to take Izaya home." Shizuo frowned but didn't argue.

"I don't want help to go home! Not his help, anyway!"

"Thank you, Shizuo-kun! We'll talk soon." And he ran off after their injured friend.

After that, the party continued like nothing happened. Shizuo walked towards Izaya with a heavy heart. Still, he felt responsible for him and even after… this, he couldn't just leave the boy the loved, drunk in a middle of a party.

"Hey. C'mon, let's go." He tried holding Izaya's wrist, but he quickly dodged his hand.

"No! I don't want to!"

"Izaya, don't be a baby." He wasn't going to say how much it pained him to see Izaya squirming so hard just to not be touched by him. "Hey, let's get away from here." Finally he took a hold of Izaya, pulling him a bit closer. The brunet apparently calmed down and nodded. Shizuo sighed in relief and pulled him through the dance floor, which proved to be harder than what he thought since Izaya was stumbling and bumping into everyone. Shizuo pulled him closer, putting his arm around his waist to help him. Again, this was so unfair. It wasn't like that that Shizuo wanted to have his arm around his waist. Shizuo was feeling bitter… And awful. They finally managed to get out of there and Izaya almost fell on his face, muttering something Shizuo didn't even care to listen.

He figured it would be too hard to walk like this all the way to Izaya's apartment, so he lowered his body, turning his back to Izaya.

"Come here, I don't have all night." He wouldn't dare to look back, but sooner than he thought he felt a body leaning against his. He got up, holding Izaya's legs as he encircled Shizuo's neck with both his arms, laying his head down on his shoulder. Well, he sure made himself comfortable.

"Hey, Izaya… Are you feeling well?"

"Kind of…" Was his answer and Shizuo started walking. He knew where he lived, once they went to Izaya's place to study which didn't work out at all, his sisters decided to pull a prank on them while they were studying so they didn't do anything at all. He was walking silently, just secretly enjoying Izaya's heat against his body. After a while, Izaya murmured.

"You hate me."

What the hell was that about? "I surely do, Louse."

"Then why are you carrying me…?"

"Shinra asked me to." He felt like Izaya was about to say something else, but apparently he closed his mouth again. After a few more minutes in silence, Izaya asked.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." He felt the brunet's arms getting tenser on his shoulders.

"No, no, I don't want to go home. Shizu-chan, please…" Shizuo had never heard Izaya asking something like that to him. This was becoming unbearable, despite Izaya's body being so light.

"Why not?"

"My father… I don't want to face my father." Shizuo stared down at the floor, snarling.

"Where the hell do you want me to take you, then?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. I won't stand getting home and hearing my father accuse me of things I didn't do… Please."

Shizuo wasn't sure of what to do. Actually he had no idea. He just wanted to leave Izaya so he could think about today's failure and drown in his sorrow. But still, he couldn't help but want to stay longer with Izaya.

Then he saw a park. _Ok… Just a little longer._ He walked towards it and put Izaya down on a bench, carefully. The brunet hesitated before letting go of Shizuo and then he sat beside him. After a few seconds, that felt an eternity to Shizuo, he managed to gather enough courage to ask.

"So… " But Izaya cut him in.

"You… punched Dotachin."

"Yeah… I did." His stomach flipped while he wondered if that wasn't enough to sell him out. Seriously. Punching his friend because of a kiss? This made his feelings pretty obvious to anyone, right?

"Figured you would hit me… Not him."

"I-I… don't know what happened. When I realized what I was doing, he was already over the counter. I'll… apologize later." He hung his head low, still feeling bad for almost breaking Kadota's nose. He could feel Izaya's gaze all over him, so finally he turned his head around. Izaya stared into his eyes and he felt his heart beating faster. Izaya broke their eye contact to look above him.

"Your hair… I like it better when it's normal." He raised one of his hands, missing Shizuo's hand but then he tried again, messing his hair in a way the blond locks were hanging again. His body moved closer to Shizuo and the blond tried convincing himself that Izaya was drunk and had no idea of what he was doing.

"That's better." He chuckled, getting away from Shizuo once again. The blond stared at him, eyes filled with sadness. Why? Why did he have to love Izaya so much? It hurts so much. No one, in the whole world, should ever feel what Shizuo was feeling now, it wasn't right. He swallowed dryly and somehow, managed to ask.

"Do… Do you like him?"

"'Him'? Who?"

Shizuo took a deep breath. "Kadota." Izaya was looking at him with surprised eyes, then he answered, turning his head.

"… No." Shizuo immediately felt his body filled to the brim with renewed hopes. He stared at Izaya, trying to read through him; he didn't show anything.

"You don't?"

"No… I don't like him." Shizuo was almost laughing at his stupidity when another thing occurred to him.

"So… Why did you kiss him?"

"I was… experimenting on something."

Shizuo was getting even more confused.

"Experimenting?"

"Yeah… Let's say I wanted to see reactions." Oh, yeah. Sometimes Shizuo almost forgot how much of a manipulative bastard his crush was. So he kissed Kadota to see how he would react, huh? Izaya could have the same idea with Shizuo; he wouldn't be bothered at all by a kiss.  
Since Izaya was apparently really drunk and was being all honest, Shizuo tried.

"So how many people did you kiss tonight?"

Izaya looked at him. "What? Besides Dotachin, none."

"But I saw you walking away with a girl…" Again, his heart was light and almost full of joy. He was trying really hard not to smile.

"What? I was running away from her. I even hid in the restroom for some time." With that, Shizuo smiled. So when Izaya was coming downstairs, he was coming out of his hiding place and not from one of those love-making cushions next to the entrance with that girl who randomly grabbed his ass.

"What are you smiling about?" Izaya was laughing… A drunken laugh. Then he fell on the ground. From the bench. And Shizuo didn't even have time to react, he got on his knees, helping Izaya up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"If 'okay' stands for 'fuck, I'm not feeling very well' then yeah, I'm okay." Shizuo chuckled again, helping him to stand up. He got his cell phone and glanced at it. Almost three in the morning… His parents were probably worried. And at this moment, Shinra called.

"Oh… Hello?" Shizuo helped Izaya to sit down again, while holding the phone with his other hand.

"Shizuo-kun?"

"Shinra… How's Kadota?"

"He'll be okay. His nose wasn't broken. He'll just have a purple eye now."

Shizuo sighed in relief. "Oh… I'm glad. I'll see if I can talk to him tomorrow."

"Did you drop Izaya at his home?"

"No… Not yet. But in a few minutes, don't worry."

"Oh, well. I didn't even get to enjoy the party. So sad!" Shizuo chuckled again.

"I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of parties for you to go."

"I guess so. Hey, Celty is saying in not letting her sleep. So… Good night."

"Night." He turned the mobile off, looking at Izaya. "C'mon, let's get you home." This time, Izaya nodded in agreement. Again he won a piggyback ride and when they were almost at his place, Shizuo stopped by a vending machine. He could easily hold Izaya with one arm, so he used the other one to get his wallet, which wasn't easy, but he managed to do it and some coins, buying a chocolate bar. When it fell through the hole, Shizuo leaned to get it and then gave it to Izaya.

"Here, have some sugar. It'll be good for you." Izaya didn't answer, but he heard the plastic being ripped off. Smiling, he kept walking until they were in front of Izaya's building. He was about to lower Izaya when he remembered how hard he fell from the bench to the floor, so he simply walked in when the gates were unlocked.

"Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" The brunet sounded slightly confused.

"Helping you." Shizuo only put him down when they entered the elevator, but kept a hand on Izaya just to make sure he wouldn't fall. Izaya had finished the chocolate and then, they got in front of Izaya's apartment door.

"Ok. Delivered. Shinra can't even complain about it." The brunet turned to face him, with a slight smile on his face while he got the key to open the doors.

"Yeah… I guess. You were alright, Shizu-chan."

"Oh? Thanks for that, flea."

Suddenly he realized he was still wearing his mask. He took it off and Izaya seemed to notice his too, so he copied the blond, holding it down. Izaya fumbled with his keys for some time until he finally managed to open the door. Before going in, he turned to Shizuo with a smug smile.

"I guess I should thank you too."

"Thank me? That's something new for y…" Before he could finish his sentence, Izaya stretched himself, gave a peck on his lips and went inside, closing the door behind him while Shizuo was trying to remember how to breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

_So I noticed this fill is not far at all from it's ending. But I've been having some ideas in the past few days... Which means I might make a sequel for the sequel? How lame is that? xD _

* * *

The following day, Shizuo went to Kadota's apartment. Since last night, this was the first time he wasn't grinning like an idiot to himself; he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. How Izaya looked at him, how soft his lips felt like and most importantly, it was a kiss. Well, not a tongue kiss, but Shizuo felt satisfied enough. He probably had his chances with Izaya then, right?

But now he was pretty tense. How the hell was he going to face Kadota..? Well, since Shizuo is a man of action and not of words, he decided to just go in and deal with the situation in hand. So he knocked on the door. His mother opened it and recognized him as a colleague, so she led him through the place to his bedroom, saying Kadota would be happy to have a friend coming by. Shizuo wasn't so sure about that. She knocked on the door, announcing.

"Kyo-kun? There's a friend of yours visiting..!" Shizuo smiled lightly at gasp Kadota gave when his mom called him like that.

"Mom!"

She chuckled. "I'll just let him in." She smiled to Shizuo; she seemed a nice mother. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo walked in, muttering.

"Hey…" Kadota had his left eye almost swallowed by a big purple mark and his nose was really swollen. Shizuo felt horrible for hitting him. The brunet looked curious, though.

"… Hey."

Shizuo sat down on a chair that was besides Kadota's bed, before inhaling deeply and asking.

"So… How are you feeling, Kyo-kun?" Who knows? Maybe Kadota would soften up with a little joke. Apparently, it went smoothly.

"Oy! D-don't call me that!" Shizuo chuckled and Kadota looked flustered by this damn nickname his mother gave him. Then, Shizuo said what he needed to.

"Look… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't' hold myself back when I…" He swallowed, thinking he had no choice but to…

"Shizuo… I want to ask you something." Absolutely no choice, except… "Do you like Izaya?"

Except telling him the truth. Shizuo buried his face on his head, sighing. Then he looked straight at his eyes.

"I do."

Kadota smiled a bit at his honesty.

"Hey, man… I assure you, I don't have any kind of feelings for him." Shizuo felt all his tension leave his shoulders.

"Y-you don't?"

"No… I mean, I was just holding him so he wouldn't fall, then I saw you coming… When I looked again at him he was kissing me. Then I pushed him away and then… I went flying through the counter."

"I-I'm sorry…" Now Shizuo had his head hanging low, feeling awful once again. Kadota though he looked like a dog.

"Look… Don't worry. I'm happy you told me the truth. Since when do you like him?"

Shizuo smiled a bit at the memory. "A long time ago… Really. I met him twice before Raijin. I… Kinda felt something since the beginning."

And for the first time, Shizuo told someone how he met Izaya and what he felt for him. Yeah… He was definitely happy for having a friend like_ Kyo-kun._ ~

He almost told Kadota about the kiss, but he decided to keep that for himself. After all, it was his moment and he didn't want to share it, yet. Just his and Izaya's. Shizuo spent all the afternoon with Kadota, talking to him. During that time Kadota told him he had a crush on a girl from the other class, a nerdy and shy girl. Shizuo laughed and said that this was the perfect stereotype for him; someone with only a few words who needed a brave and good-willed protector. They joked around all afternoon, without talking about Izaya much, which made Shizuo a lot more comfortable.

But when it was getting dark, Shizuo sighed.

"I should get going."

"Ok… Hey, thanks for coming by."

"No… It was my fault anyways. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it. I hope not, if my face is still that swollen."

"Yeah… Well, I'm sorry again."

"Don't… I mean it."

Shizuo smiled sadly to his friend and got out of there. He walked slowly towards his home, replaying one more time on his head how Izaya kissed him. Smiling, the blond touched his own lips with the tips of his fingers. He could practically feel them tingling from the last night's kiss. Then he got anxious thinking about the following day. How would things work out? How would Izaya act?

The next day he was already in the classroom, doing his math homework. He got so carried away during the weekend he had forgotten all about it. Shinra was sitting close to him, and no sighs of Kadota. Shizuo figured he decided to stay home.

It was hard to focus on the exercises when he was glancing at the watch all the time, wondering where Izaya was, but he managed to do it. And Izaya only entered in the classroom with the teacher and Shizuo groaned, thinking that now he had to wait until break to talk to him. The louse was probably doing it on purpose. Shizuo knew it didn't make sense, but he was making a habit of blaming Izaya for everything bad that happens to him. Well, usually it was his fault, though not conscientiously. On the other hand, most of the good things were his to blame too.

So he only sat down and muttered a 'good morning', which Shizuo answered. He was looking straight, but he couldn't help but want to look to the boy sitting behind him. He wondered what he was doing. What he was thinking. They could do paper exchanging again, Shizuo had liked it very much. Albeit lost in his own thoughts, the class took forever to end nonetheless. When it did, the three of them went up to the roof and Shizuo Hclasgrinned when Shinra said he was going to call Kadota, leaving the two of them alone. Izaya was acting normaly, Shizuo noted. So he quickly asked, smirking.

"So, did Shizuo-chan enjoy himself at the party?"

"Nah. It sucked." That was pretty much the truth. The party had sucked. The afterwards, hadn't.

"Oh, I know you don't mean it. Didn't you get drunk and scored with some equally drunk girl?" Shizuo arched one of his eyebrows._ Wait… _

"Izaya… What's the last thing you remember on the party?"

"Eh?" Izaya thought for a bit, looking up. Shizuo resisted the urge to just… jump him when he was looking cute like that. "Well, we were drinking… That I DO remember because hang over was a bitch yesterday. My only hopes were that you might be equally hurt."

Shizuo gaped accidentally.

"Fucking… flea. So you don't remember how you got home, right?"

"What? No, not at all." He said plainly and apparently, with all his honestly.

Now Shizuo wanted to kill him. **Really** wanted to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuo decided he wouldn't say a thing to Izaya. He was afraid that Izaya might turn him down with something like 'What? I would never kiss a protozoan brain such as yourself, Shizu-chan'. So he made his mind that it wasn't worth it. He had his kiss, which was what he had asked for since the beginning. He knew he should be grateful for that. Then why he had this heavy heart all day long?

The days went on and they were almost on summer vacation. The days were getting warmer and warmer. Nonetheless, Shizuo was a bit worried about the vacation; they had six weeks and he was kind of afraid of not seeing Izaya during this period. He would go crazy. It didn't take long to Kadota's face get completely healed. He went to school swollen at the beginning and everyone asked what happened, except for Shinra and Izaya. Shizuo felt weird about this; maybe it meant Izaya remembered how he kissed Kadota? It made Shizuo all jealous to think Izaya would remember of kissing Kadota and not him. But Kadota did a lot for him the past few weeks and since holidays were just around the corner, he decided to repay him.

He walked to class 3-A during break and quickly scanned the place with his eyes, searching for the main object of his plan. Yep, there she was. He walked in and on her direction, ignoring the whispers and glances from the other students. His walking came to a halt in front of her desk, in the front row. She looked up nervously. She had brown hair and eyes.

"Nadeshiko-san?"

"Y-yes?" He looked around and noted that every single being on that classroom was staring at them now.

"Can we talk? I mean... Somewhere else?" She blushed a bit but got up and followed him. Shizuo growled when the whispers got more frantic. Of course, he was sure that in a few hours, there would be rumors all around saying that Nadeshiko-san and Heiwajima-kun were dating, but he managed to don't stress much for Kadota. They walked to an empty corridor.

"Listen."

"Y-yes?" She was avoiding his eye contact and her insecurity was annoying but he couldn't growl at Kadota's crush.

"You know Kadota? From my class?"

"Y-yes!" God, this girl didn't have anything b**else**/b to say?

"Look… I'm doing him a favor. He's my friend and he did a lot for me. So… I want your telephone number, to give to him." The girl finally locked her eyes on his.

"K-Kadota-kun… He wants my telephone?" He nodded and she smiled a bit. Shizuo noticed that she was actually, a pretty girl. Not as pretty as Izaya, of course, but she had pretty traces. She wrote down her phone and Shizuo put the piece of paper on his back pocket.

"Yeah, that's it, thanks." He muttered while walking away satisfied with himself. Then he heard her voice behind him.

"I should be the one thanking you."

He smiled and later, he gave it to Kadota. At first, he was embarrassed that Shizuo had talked to her, but the blond saw how he smiled widely when got the number on his hands. He was pretty sure he was feeling the same he did when he first got Izaya's number. Everything was going smoothly… Until one day when Izaya didn't come to class.

At first, Shizuo thought Izaya was only skipping classes, nothing unusual for him. But when he didn't come to the second class, Shizuo started getting a little worried. He noted that his friends were acting normally and that was weird… Why he was the only one who thought that Izaya disappearance was odd? So during break, he managed to ask to both his friends about it.

"Izaya-kun?"

"He didn't tell you?" They looked surprised and this annoyed him to no end.

"Tell me what?"

Both of them looked troubled and glanced to each other. Shizuo was feeling not only nervous, but worst at each second that ticked by. Fuck. What was the thing Izaya didn't tell him? He felt almost betrayed by him.

"Shizuo-kun…" Shinra stared. "Izaya is moving."

"Moving?" He felt his heart stop. And then come back much faster than before. He looked at Kadota for confirmation.

"Yeah… His parents decided to move and they were doing it this morning, and Izaya is helping them out with the boxes and stuff."

"But… Moving?" Everything felt so wrong. Before Shinra could say anything, Kadota quickly added.

"Yeah… Out of Ikebukuro." That made his heart sink. Out of 'Bukuro? Shizuo felt empty while they walked back to class when break was over but Kadota and Shinra noticed how quiet and distracted Shizuo was. The English class started and they were reading a book out loud. Shizuo wasn't even pretending that he was paying attention to it. He was just staring at the window.

Kadota and Shinra exchanged looks, worried. The minutes slowly passed by until suddenly, Shizuo stood up. He looked just like he was enlightened by the truth. Everyone stared at him in silence and the teacher was the first one to dare.

"Heiwajima-kun?"

The blond glanced up at the teacher and muttered.

"Sorry." The teacher was about to turn around and keep going with class when Shizuo started to gather his things together and shove them into his bag.

"Heiwajima-kun!"

"Sorry, Sensei. I gotta go." Then he put his bag over his shoulder.

"Eh? Go? Don't even think it. Sit down, Heiwajima-kun."

He glanced up again and said. "No… I have something important to do." And then he simply ran out and never looked back. Even less at both his friends, who were with their mouths wide open with the situation.

But what he didn't know was that as soon as he got out of class and everyone was still stunned, Kadota and Shinra high-fived, grinning to one another.


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuo knew he had never run so fast from one place to another. Of course, he was careful enough to cross streets, since he was sure that getting run over by a car would only get him to be late. He had no idea why Izaya didn't tell him anything. I mean, they do spend every day together, he could have just mentioned it. Like 'Hey Shizu-chan, I'm moving to America! Isn't that great?' Shizuo had no idea where Izaya was moving to, and it probably wasn't America, but still…

He was panting when he got to Izaya's building. He took a deep breath before dashing again, going into the elevator and pressing his floor. Damn, he hoped he was on time. He paced around on the elevator like a confused wild animal until the doors finally opened and he ran out. His heart was pounding in his ears while he slowly walked towards the Orihara's front door and was slightly surprised to find it wide open. Izaya was inside, on the entrance hall sitting on a box while playing with his cell phone. There was also a bag on the floor next to him. The rest was totally empty.

"… Izaya." He murmured getting into the apartment. His heart felt just as empty as this place. Izaya looked up, confused, putting his telephone on his pocket and getting up.

"Shizu-chan?"

"So you really are moving." He commented while glancing around and Izaya used his time to walk closer to him, copying his eye movement.

"Yeah… My parents and sisters are helping with most things. I stayed behind so I have to wait. My father will pick me up later. And why aren't you on English class?" His eyes locked on Shizuo's face. So he swallowed and grabbed the smaller man's shoulders with both his hands, leaning a bit so he could be face to face with him. Izaya's eyes instantly showed curiosity. Shizuo was aware that this could be his last chance to say his feelings.

"Izaya."

"Y-yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." The brunet was absolutely startled.

"Something happened?"

"No. Listen, I…" He gulped, gathering all his strength to say what he had to. He also knew he didn't have much time. He stared into Izaya's eyes and softened a bit, feeling confident. This was his only shot. " It's been a long time since I decided that I should tell you this. Now that you're moving and I… I have no idea when I'm gonna see you again, it's time."

Izaya was always so curious and interested. He's eyes flashed with doubt when he muttered.

"Shizu-chan, I-" And he was cut off by Shizuo.

"Let me finish." Izaya shut his mouth, waiting for him to go on. "Izaya. Izaya…" Shizuo gazed into the red eyes he learnt to love so much, and finally said. "I like you."

Shizuo watched as Izaya's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened and closed while he thought of something to say. Finally, he only managed to mutter.

"But… You hate me." Shizuo already felt the pang of rejection. Alright, maybe this wasn't a good idea since the beginning. Izaya looked lost and Shizuo let go of his shoulders, sighing.

"Sorry… I don't." He backed a step and this time he really didn't want to look into the brunet's eyes. "I just thought I should let you know before you move out." He turned around to leave, but he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist. Now he was the one confused and his heart stopped on its tracks once again. "Izaya?"

"You don't even wait for me to say something. That's what I hate the most about you. You can't really read situations, eh?" Shizuo furrowed his eye brows, thorn between happiness from the hug or depressed by the words.

"I…"

"Don't speak. You're thick, Shizu-chan. Why do I think I asked Shinra to introduce us? Why do I think I moved to your class? Hell, I threw my scarf away just because of you. I… I kissed Kadota to see how you would react to it. I always tried to get closer to you but you were always pushing me away." Shizuo was thinking absurdly fast. A lot of images when through his head;

_"Sure it is. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't my interest. You see, I missed you."_

_"Why not? Is Shizu-chan jealous?"_

He also remembered that time when he ignored Izaya. The brunet got really frustrated. At the time, Shizuo wouldn't have dreamed that it was his fault.

That time, too..._"Shizu-chan? What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing. Just wanted a bit of fresh air."  
"Right…" _That sounded disappointed, didn't it?  
_  
"I thought you hated me."_

There was a strange feeling growing inside of Shizuo. Like… Suddenly, everything made perfect sense. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Izaya could hear it. Izaya continued talking.

"I was always so frustrated when you said you hated me." Shizuo felt guilty for saying it so much. He figured Izaya was going through the same things as he was. Slowly, he turned around, facing the smaller boy once again. He looked up, his damn ruby eyes shining with… Something new. Admiration? Happiness? Shizuo didn't really care, he could barely hold himself back any longer. Izaya grinned a bit and said, looking straight at him. "Now I… I just can't believe it. I like you too." Shizuo felt like a fucking 10 year old girl now that he noticed that his confession sounded like one. He blushed and his heart was still on the edge of giving him a heart attack.

"You mean it?" Izaya nodded and the blond's mouth twitched into a smile. He moved his arms, wrapping them on Izaya's body and pulling him just a bit closer on a hug, that Izaya returned by encircling his neck. He felt Izaya's smile against his shoulder and that made him even happier. This could only be a dream. After a few moments of silence, Izaya murmured.

"I should warn you of something, though."

"What?"

"I'm moving to Shinjuku. I mean, it's a bit farther away but I'm still going to Raijin every day. Nothing's going to change."

Shizuo felt confused once again.

"But Shinra and Kadota said… You were moving…" Thinking back, none of them had said where to. Shizuo simply misinterpreted it, thinking he would never see Izaya again. But they never told him he was going to be close too. But then…

"I guess they trolled you, Shizu-chan. Oh! Let me show you something." He let go of Shizuo, and the other released Izaya just a bit so he could move. The brunet got a plastic wrapping for a chocolate bar; the one Shizuo had bought to him when he was drunk. "I found this a few days ago. It looked familiar… And after some time, I remembered what happened that night." Shizuo almost leaped with joy. So Izaya could recall the kiss, after all. He wanted to say and share so many things with Izaya, but he was well aware that he could never put this feeling into words. And he wasn't a word-person anyway. Izaya was. But this time he just leaned closer again and whispered to his ear.

"Shizu-chan… Kiss me." The blond blushed but complied. After all, he's been expecting this for such a long time. He held Izaya's chin, tilting it towards his own face and gently put their lips together. They were soft and so fucking perfect. This time Shizuo was making an effort on feeling Izaya's lips perfectly; last time it happened so quickly that he had barely registered it. He knew what he had to do next, but it was so hard to think.

Izaya parted his lips and Shizuo copied him. Next thing he knew he was in heaven. Surely it was weird at the beginning when Izaya's tongue caressed his. Kissing was wet and messy but he couldn't help but enjoy it immensely. Fortunately Izaya was more experienced (this would be the first and last time Shizuo would be happy with Izaya's experience) so Shizuo didn't feel so lost.

They kissed for a long time, both with that comfortable and warm sensation on the pits of their stomachs, feeling that this was where they belonged.

* * *

_And now, Uncertain is finished. :D_  
_THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING. I love you all. I love you when you try and guess what's happening next, I love those who knew since the beginning Izaya liked Shizuo and commented things like: "C'mon, Shizuo, don't be so stupid." And I love you so much for enjoying this. 3_

_Since I still have some things to explore, like Izaya's father, Shiki and obviously, some unexperienced teenager smut, if you guys want to, wait for the sequel, "Unsaid". I should put it up in a few days. :3_


End file.
